In gaming systems there is a strong demand for wireless controllers in order to eliminate the cabling found strung across so many living room floors. Existing wireless controllers are expensive and do not always provide a robust connection to the gaming device because of interference. Latency is another critical concern to gamers, as it is desirable that the wireless controller respond like a wired controller. In addition, there may be features in future gaming consoles that the wireless link must support. Developing a wireless game controller that meets these constraints would be greatly benefited by a protocol that enables multiple wireless devices to simultaneously communicate with the gaming device, while also providing for error correction and detection with minimal latency. The protocol should also be able to support new devices and functionalities as they become available.
Thus, there is a need for a system that overcomes these and other limitations in the prior art. There is also a need for the system to be cost efficient and effective. The present invention provides such a solution.